A Destiny Like No Other
by Wildflower777
Summary: Wildkit is just like any other kit. She plays in the nursery like any other kit. Leafpool knows she is different though, in many ways she does not know. As Wildkit goes through her apprenticeship, she faces many choices in love, friendship, and loyalty. W
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It was a quiet day in the forest. Sorreltail was in the nursery, nursing her new kits, as her mate, Brackenfur, looked on. "What are you going to name them?" Brackenfur asked. Sorreltail looked at first one, a ginger kit, and said, "This one will be Cloverkit. She is the biggest one in the litter." _

_The one next to Cloverkit, which was a dark gray kit, Sorreltail said, "This one will be Rainkit, in honor of Rainwhisker. Even though she is a she-cat, she can still honor Rainwhisker._

_And pointing to the next to the last one, a gray kit, who was just a little bit smaller than the other kits, but born first, Sorreltail said, "This is my first kit born in this litter, so she will be named Fernkit, as she looks like Ferncloud." And pointing to the last one, a light brown tabby with white paws, and said, "This one will be Wildkit." _

_And as Sorreltail and Brackenfur smiled at their four healthy kits, Leafpool left the nursery to give them their privacy, as she had done all she could to help the four new clan cats. She sighed. She knew that medicine cats could not have kits or love, but seeing her friend with her four new kits, had made Leafpool sad. It was hard, seeing the kits that were hers with Sorreltail. She knew that medicine cats could not have love, but it wasn't her fault. She hadn't wanted to have kits, but… she sighed. They will never know I'm their mother. At least they'll have good friends. She knew they would because just a moon ago, Whitewing had given birth to her first litter of kits; three; a tom and two she-cats. And even less than a moon ago, Brook had given birth to her first litter, of two kits; both toms. Leafpool sighed again. I wish they could know I'm their mother. "Leafpool?" someone called. She turned around. It was Jaypaw, calling her._

"_Yes Jaypaw?" she answered. _

"_Is Sorreltail okay?" Jaypaw asked. Leafpool replied, "Yes, she's fine. She has four healthy kits."_

"_Wow!" Jaypaw said, "We're going to have so many apprentices when all these kits are six moons! All of those kits, Whitewing's, Brook's and Sorreltail's, plus Foxkit and Icekit!" He then bounded away saying, "I'm going to tell all the other apprentices!" Leafpool sighed, again, thinking, at least they'll have a good foster mother. Sorreltail will take good care of them. She went back into her den, and laid down to sleep._

_She was standing right next to a pool in her dream, and as she looked down into she saw a lion. Then she heard a voice in her head say, _"An evil warrior is coming to doom ThunderClan, but the heart of the wild will overcome it." _Leafpool didn't understand this at all. It was a new prophecy, she realized. It doesn't make any sense, though. She decided not to tell Firestar about this new prophecy._

_Back in the nursery, Sorreltail smiled at her four new kits, but especially at one in particular: Wildkit. Wildkit was just like any other kit, but Sorreltail felt that Wildkit had a destiny different from all her other kits. _


	2. One Moon Old: Playing and Getting into T

"Wildkit! Wildkit, wake up and play with us!" I woke up to see Rainkit standing over me. "What do you want? You know Mother won't let us play outside the nursery!"

"She's right Rainkit. Get your sisters and get in here. I don't want you catching a chill! Since you are a moon old, it could turn into whitecough!" Our mother had walked in the nursery and continued, "I go get a piece of fresh-kill and you kits are all over the place! Cloverkit, Fernkit, you get in here too!" Cloverkit and Fernkit padded into the nursery looking disappointed like Rainkit. They both said "sorry" to Mother and went to sit by me, well at least Fernkit did. I always sleep or sit by Rainkit and Fernkit, with Cloverkit on Rainkit's other side. "I guess I can't leave you kits alone for a second! Now settle down, my kits." Mother said, and she laid down and wrapped her tail around us. Rainkit then leaned over and said to me, "If we could play, would you have played with us?" I wonder why she always asks that because my answer is always, "No, because I want to get a lot of sleep as a kit so when I am an apprentice and warrior I can go on more patrols."

Rainkit replied, "You're always no fun. Can't you play with us at least once?"

"Maybe when we can play without getting into trouble!" I replied, wondering when that day would come.


	3. Three Moons Old

"You can't catch me, Rippedkit!" I said to Rippedkit. My sisters and I were playing with Brook's and Whitewing's kits. Rippedkit is one of Brook's kits. I have to admit, I think I like Rippedkit more than a friend. If my sisters find out, though, they'll tease me forever! But I do know one thing, I know that Rainkit likes Blazekit, Brook's other kit. As Rippedkit chased me around the clearing, I knew that my theory was no longer. I wanted to play with my sisters and the other kits. "Wildkit, Rippedkit, stop! You're going to run into the fresh-kill pile..." Leafpool called, but it was too late. Rippedkit and I smashed into the fresh-kill pile, making the fresh-kill go everywhere! I couldn't believe what Rippedkit and I had done! "Sorry, Leafpool," I stammered, and Rippedkit did the same. "We didn't mean to Leafpool," he said, "We were just playing!" "Well go home to your mothers, before you mess up something else up!" Leafpool said, and then she walked back to her den. I said to Rippedkit, "We didn't mean to! I wonder why Leafpool is so grumpy today." Rippedkit nodded, and then padded back to the nursery. I sat there puzzled for a minute. Rippedkit isn't usually this grumpy. I think Leafpool made him feel really bad. I decided that I should talk to Cinderpaw, my older sister that is from my mother's first litter.

As I headed towards the apprentice den to see if Cinderpaw was there, I bumped into Poppypaw, another one of my older sisters. "Hi, Wildkit!" she said, "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you in the nursery?"

I replied, "Mother let me, Rainkit, Cloverkit, and Fernkit play outside the nursery today and talk with other cats, since we are three moons old now!" I knew three moons wasn't that great, but after being in the nursery for three moons, it sure felt good to play outside.

"That's great Wildkit! Why are you over near the apprentices' den though?" Poppypaw said.

I answered, "I'm looking for Cinderpaw. Is she here?"

Poppypaw replied, "No, she went hunting with Brackenfur, Hollypaw, Spiderleg and Mousepaw. I'll tell her later you were looking for her, though. Bye, Wildkit." I muttered "bye" too, then went back to the nursery, thinking I could talk to Mother about Leafpool's behavior. But, I was interrupted by Squirrelflight, who rushed in the clearing and said, "Leafpool is gone!"


	4. Where is Leafpool andApprentice Ceremony

"What?" Mother said. "How can she be gone? She was just over by the fresh-kill pile." As she said that she looked at Rippedkit and me. We quickly ducked away.

"I don't know," Squirrelflight replied, "But I went to her den to take her some fresh-kill and she wasn't there. Jaypaw said that she hadn't mentioned going to collect herbs, so I don't know where she is!"

"You know, Leafpool doesn't have to tell everyone where she's going. She's not a kit. For all you know she just went to have some quiet time," Firestar said as he walked up to us.

I knew in an instant he was right, because just then Leafpool walked into the camp. Seeing everyone's concerned faces, she said, "What's wrong! Has something horrible happened?"

"Yes," Squirrelflight said, "You disappeared."

As Squirrelflight told her the details, I headed back to the nursery, where I saw Ferncloud giving Icekit and Foxkit a through wash. "Why are you doing that? Are they doing something special?" Then I remembered. Foxkit and Icekit had reached their sixth moon! They were going to be apprentices!

"These two are going to be apprentices! Are you ready, you two?" Ferncloud answered. They nodded their heads. Foxkit and Icekit looked really nervous. I wonder why? I can't wait to be an apprentice! Then I heard a familiar yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

"Grrr," I heard from behind me. It was Rainkit.

"What's wrong, Rainkit?" I asked.

"I wish we could go to the meeting, but we can't because we haven't caught our first prey yet!" Rainkit answered, and then she stomped away to our corner of the nursery. But I stayed near the entrance and listened to the ceremony.

"We have come here today to give two kits their apprentice names," Firestar said. He continued, "Icekit!" There was pause and then, "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be Icepaw. Brightheart," He paused again, and then, "Your mentor was our lost friend Whitestorm. And Cloudtail helped you become a warrior again after the terrible dog attack. You mentored Jaypaw until he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, and I know you will be a fine mentor to Icepaw." Then I heard everyone chant Icepaw's new name. There was a pause again, and then Firestar said, "Foxkit!" Fox dung! Since I wasn't out there I was hearing pauses when things were happening. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Foxpaw. Birchfall," Pause! "Ashfur was your mentor and I hope you pass on all the skills you learned from him onto this apprentice." Then every one started chanted Foxpaw's new name, then Icepaw and Foxpaw's new names.

Daisy, Brook, Whitewing, and Mother all then came back into the nursery. It felt strange that they didn't have Ferncloud with them. I bet Fernkit feels very bad because she and Ferncloud are very close since Fernkit was named after her. And I was right. When all the rest of the kits, besides me and my sisters, left to go play, and their mothers to go watch them, Fernkit came up to us and Mother. She said, "Mother, Cloverkit, Rainkit, and Wildkit, I miss Ferncloud!" Mother replied,

"Fernkit, you know Ferncloud has to sleep in the warriors' den now because her kits are apprentices. That's how it works. I miss her too; she is one my closet friends and I cannot sleep in the same den as her now because of you four!" Mother said that laughing, so I knew she wanted to be with us.

Fernkit said, "I guess its ok. I can still see her, just not as much as I used to." I was glad that Fernkit was ok.

Mother exclaimed, "Now go play! Play why it is still light outside!" And with that we started to head into the clearing, but we were interrupted by Hollypaw. She was running like the wind, headed towards Leafpool's den. I knew she had been on hunting patrol with her mentor Brackenfur, Spiderleg, his apprentice Mousepaw, and Cinderpaw, since Poppypaw had told me. But why was she alone? I bounded after her and asked, "What's wrong Hollypaw?" She replied,

"I have to fetch Leafpool and Jaypaw! Cinderpaw is badly hurt!"


	5. Cinderpaw!

"Cinderpaw!" I cried out, not believing what I was hearing. I started sobbing for my older sister. After that I don't know what happened…

"Wildkit? Wildkit, wake up please." I opened my eyes and saw Leafpool standing over me. "Good. Wildkit, what were you doing, acting crazy like that? You ran into the stone wall! All I need right now is a sick kit!"

I replied, "Is Cinderpaw okay?" That was the only thing I remembered, that I wanted to know if Cinderpaw was okay.

"Wildkit, I don't know. I just don't know. She fell out of the Sky Oak. She fell hard on her right back leg," Leafpool said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Wildkit, I don't know if you should…" Leafpool replied, but I was already running over to where I could see Cinderpaw's tabby grey pelt. But when I saw her, I started sobbing again. She was laid out like she was sleeping, but Leafpool said she was unconscious. It was her leg that made me sob. Her leg was twisted, and I knew it couldn't be healed. Then I collapsed.


	6. Five Moons Old

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," I heard Firestar's yowl. But, since we still could not catch our own prey, my sisters and I were stuck in the nursery. I knew what the meeting was about. Daisy's kits were going to be made warriors! I listened at the entrance of the nursery again.

Firestar started to speak words I had never heard before, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." There was a pause, and then, "Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Then I heard Berrypaw reply,

"I do." Mousepaw and Hazelpaw both then said "I do" after him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrytail. StarClan honors your bravery and your curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazelcloud. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousepelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Everyone then began calling their new names, but I knew the ceremony wasn't over because Whitewing, Brook, Daisy, and Mother weren't back. Firestar continued, "In the tradition of our ancestors, Berrytail, Hazelcloud, and Mousepelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

Then I knew the ceremony was over because Mother came into the nursery. I was glad because I wanted to ask her a question. "Mother," I said, "Can I go and see how Cinderpaw is?"

"Wildkit, I just checked on her before the ceremony. She is still unconscious," Mother said, and as she did, tears started to fall from her eyes. I know seeing Cinderpaw in Leafpool's den with her leg twisted and stained with blood was hard for Mother to bear. I had fainted when I saw her! But this was even harder for Mother because she had lost a lot right before we were born. Her brother, Rainwhisker had died, and to honor him she had named Rainkit after him. And our older brother, Molepaw, had died as well. If Cinderpaw died though… But she won't, I know she won't!

A few days later, Leafpool came to visit the nursery. I wonder why she is in here. I had to ask. "Leafpool," I said, "Why are you here?" I knew medicine cats were not allowed to have kits, so I knew she wasn't here because she was expecting kits. She then replied, "Wildkit, I am here because I need to speak to your mother about Cinderpaw." Then she and Mother went outside the nursery and started speaking in hushed tones. I went close to the entrance of the nursery so I could hear what they were saying. Leafpool started by saying, "Sorreltail, I know the pain you must be feeling for Cinderpaw right now. I've been trying every remedy I can think of, but she won't wake up. Jaypaw even came up with some things I didn't think of, but they did not work either. I'm…" But then she was cut off by Jaypaw, who was yelling,

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Cinderpaw is awake!"

"She is? She really is? Jaypaw, how?" Leafpool replied.

"I don't know," replied Jaypaw, "I was just sitting there sorting through some herbs, and she lifted her head and said, 'Who are you'. I don't know why she said that." Leafpool then lifted up her head with a look of shock on her face. "Great StarClan," she said to herself, "StarClan did do it. She's back. My mentor is back! She's not dead. She's not dead! I must make an announcement to the Clan. Cinderpelt is alive!" Leafpool then bounded off very, very joyfully. I think she's gone crazy. I didn't get one bit of sense out of what she said. Mother told me that Cinderpelt died while helping her give birth to Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Molepaw many moons ago. She gave her own life to safe my older sisters and mother. I thought if Cinderpaw woke up, it would be her alive, not Cinderpelt because she's dead. I just don't understand.

Later that day, Leafpool made an announcement as she promised. It made everything make sense to me. She said that many moons ago, Spottedleaf, (the medicine cat before Cinderpelt and before Cinderpelt's mentor) came to her in a dream. In that dream Leafpool asked why Cinderpelt never came to her. It turns out that Spottedleaf took her into ThunderClan's camp just as it really was when she was not dreaming, and showed her Cinderpaw (then Cinderkit). StarClan somehow transported Cinderpelt's spirit into Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw was made Cinderpelt again when the accident happened again. Cinderpelt's leg had the same injury that happened to Cinderpaw. It is sad in a way because now I will never talk to Cinderpaw again. It's very crazy, but it is true because I went to talk to Cinderpaw, and it isn't Cinderpaw anymore at all. This is a much older, more serious cat. She's really nice, though. I'm related to her, too. I am her niece. It's crazy, and it will take me a while to get used to it, but I can tell that everyone is glad to have Cinderpelt back. The only thing I wonder is that we have three medicine cats now. What's Jaypaw going to do? I guess Leafpool and Cinderpelt will continue to train him because Leafpool's not really an apprentice because she's already a full medicine cat.


	7. Author Note please read!

Hello everyone. I have decided to put A Destiny Like No Other on hiatus. It is written, but I have changed the story as to not have a huge Clan. I also never have time to update (have you noticed last time I updated was November?) Thanks to all my reviewers, but that is another reason why I am putting my story on hiatus. I need reviews! If no one is reading my stories, I shouldn't be taking the time. If you want to find out what happens to Wildkit, send me a reviews saying UPDATE NOW!! I am also currently working on a sequel, My Destiny Awaits. If you want to read my story, send me a review! You will get your wish if I get five reviews from five different people saying we love your story and want to read more!

-Wildflower


	8. Goodbye, Rippedkit

Hello, everyone. I have decided to finally update, thanks to my great reviewers! This chapter is very short, sorry. If I get a review though (or 3) I will update again. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own Rainkit, Wildkit, Cloverkit, Fernkit, Rippedkit and Blazekit.

A quarter moon later, I woke up to find Rainkit standing over me with tears in her eyes. She said to me, "Blazekit (sob) and Rippedkit are going to be apprentices!" Rippedkit! No! I don't want him to become an apprentice. I wanted to start sobbing too, but I knew then that Rainkit would know my secret. I knew she was sobbing because now she wouldn't see Blazekit anymore. I know since Rippedkit is older than me that he would be an apprentice before me. But I didn't think it would make me this sad. I think he likes me back, since he plays with me a bunch. I started to go over to Brook's corner of the nursery, since she is Rippedkit's mother, but it was too late to say goodbye. Brook, Blazekit, and Rippedkit were already out in the clearing. Firestar then yowled the familiar words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." He then continued, "We have come here once again to give two kits their apprentice names. Blazekit!" He went on, "Blazekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Blazepaw. Graystripe! You were mentor to Brackenfur, and he is a credit to his Clan. I know you will be a fine mentor to Blazepaw." Everyone then called Blazepaw's new name, then Firestar continued, "Rippedkit! Rippedkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Rippedpaw. Brambleclaw! You are free to take on another apprentice now that Berrytail is a warrior. I hope you will pass on all the skills I taught you onto Rippedpaw."

Then everyone called Rippedpaw's new name, then both their new names.

Mother then came back into the nursery, only with Daisy this time. It will feel weird now with no other kits in the nursery. But then, to my surprise, Hazelcloud also came in. Hazelcloud is very nice to me, so I said, "Hi, Hazelcloud! Why are you here?"

"Wildkit, Hazelcloud is here because she is expecting kits," Mother answered my question.

"Oh," I said back. Mousebrain! I should've figured that out. It makes me feel sad because those kits won't have any other kits to play with, since in a quarter-moon, my sisters and I are going to finally be apprentices!!


	9. Six Moons Old At Last!

Chapter 7: Six Moons Old at Last!!

The day is here at last!!! My sisters and I turned six moons old today!! Our apprentice ceremony will be held at sunhigh! I can't wait!! I wonder who will be my mentor. I won't know until the ceremony takes place. Just then Mother walked over to me and my sisters and said, "My kits, it is time for you to become apprentices. Follow me, please." The moment has come! We are going to be apprentices now! We followed Mother out into the clearing, where we saw Firestar on the Highledge. Just as I looked at him he yowled the words I had only heard from the nursery, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Everyone then came out into the clearing, more cats then I had ever seen before! I had never seen the whole Clan all at once. Firestar then started to say the words I had heard from the nursery, "We have gathered here to give four kits their apprentice names. I will start off with Fernkit." Fernkit padded up to Firestar, trembling from head to tail. Firestar then looked down at her and said, "Fernkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be Fernpaw." He then called out into the crowd of cats, "Ferncloud!" Ferncloud walked up onto the Highledge, and Firestar said to her, "I have experienced a bond between you and Fernpaw that makes you seem like the perfect mentor for her, so you will be mentor to Fernpaw. I hope you will pass on all the skills you have learned onto Fernpaw." Everyone called Fernpaw's new name, the loudest coming from Cloverkit, Rainkit, Mother, Father, and me.

Firestar then continued, "Cloverkit!" Cloverkit then padded up, also trembling from head to tail." Firestar went on, "Cloverkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cloverpaw." He called another name out into the crowd, "Spiderleg!" Spiderleg has really long legs, so he was up there really fast! Firestar then went on, "Spiderleg, your mentor was Mousefur. You were mentor to Mousepelt, and he is a good warrior. I hope you will pass on all the skills you taught him to Cloverpaw." Everyone then called Cloverpaw's new name, the loudest once again coming from Rainkit, Fernpaw, Mother, Father, and me.

Firestar then called, "Rainkit!" Rainkit then ran up to Firestar, not scared one bit. "Rainkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Rainpaw." He then called out into the crowd, "Cloudtail!" Cloudtail then came up onto the Highledge. "Cloudtail, I hope you will pass on all the skills I taught you onto Rainpaw." Everyone then called Rainpaw's new name, the loudest once again coming from Fernpaw, Cloverpaw, Mother, Father and me.

I then realized that he was going to call me next! I prayed to StarClan that I would get a good mentor. Firestar then called, "Wildkit!" I quickly padded up to him, realizing that tonight in the apprentices' den I could sleep beside Rippedpaw. Firestar then looked me straight in the eye and said to me, "Wildkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Wildpaw." Here it comes. When he calls out into the crowd, the name he calls out will be my mentor! Firestar looked toward the crowd and then yowled the name, "Squirrelflight!" Yes! Squirrelflight! Who could have asked for such a great mentor! I realized why I had been thinking, Squirrelflight had come up onto the Highledge. Firestar then continued, "Squirrelflight, your mentor was Dustpelt. This will be your first apprentice, but I know that you will be a great mentor." Everyone then called my name! I can't believe my sisters and I are apprentices at last!

After that, everything is a blur to me. The next thing I knew, I was in the apprentices' den! I started to look around for an empty nest. As I was looking, someone prodded me in the side. I turned around, and I saw Rippedpaw standing behind me. "Wildpaw, do you want to sleep next to me tonight?" he asked. Rippedpaw asked me to sleep beside him! Me, even when he could have asked one of my sisters or one of the older apprentice she-cats. I realized that Rippedpaw was staring at me now, waiting for an answer. "Yes," I said to him, "I'd like that a lot." He then stared at me with his big amber eyes, and I stared at him with my blue eyes. Then he said, "You can have the nest next to mine, then. It's that one right there." He pointed at the nest I was standing in front of. Rippedpaw then left the den, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I still can't believe he asked me to sleep beside him! He must love me as much as I love him! When he looked at me with his big amber eyes, with that gaze of his…


End file.
